


A Place to Die for Only You and I

by Ambrosia29



Series: That Damned Prompt [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e08 Coda, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia29/pseuds/Ambrosia29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she breaks apart in his arms...<br/>she breaks apart in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Die for Only You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Let You Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554823) by [dynamicsymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicsymmetry/pseuds/dynamicsymmetry). 



> This work was inspired by Dynamicsymmetry's "I Won't Let You Fall Apart"
> 
> This may turn into a multi-fic thing. I haven't been able to write this...except there are now multiple versions of this. As I finish them I'll update this and make it part of its series. Just exploring this prompt in its different angles and ways of doing so.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

 

His hands were everywhere. Stroking, exploring alongside his mouth. It shot through her, vibrated like a plucked string taut. Pressure, built for so long. Eyes closed, always closed, it was always like this.

It’s never been like this.

Thick, hard, pounding into her, hands grasping her hips to keep her close, lift her up. Keep her from falling.

She was falling.

She lived for these moments, stolen from a gasp in the night, when she could close her eyes and imagine his wings and fly.

She was flying.

“Oh, _girl_ ,” he moaned and that thick wet edge inside her split open like blood at a knife’s edge and she came like a bullet through a short space. It rocked her. She tensed and he eyes clenched as everything else inside her. Her hands at his wrists. Her thighs. Her neck at it flew back.

Her heart.

Her pleasure.

She saw a bright flash of light behind her eyes, saw his own staring such tenderness in firelight and for a blessed moment knew ecstasy.

“Daryl,” she gasped. Sobbed.

Came crashing down.

“Oh, _God_ , Daryl.”

She pulled away as the weight she carried, the secret she kept, spilled out in uncontrolled tears.

Opened her eyes and for a moment, met Rick’s. Saw the shock.

That terrible, sudden understanding as everything clicked into place.

She turned away, giving him her back as the tears just kept flowing, a now-silent torrent she couldn’t stem. A hesitant palm came to rest on her arm.

“Girl –

“ _Don’t_.”

He couldn’t have known why.

A sigh. The mattress moved beneath her and she was relieved to think he was leaving her to her pain.

Except warmth surrounded her a second later as Rick pulled her into his arms and pressed his forehead to the back of her head. For a second she couldn’t stop, she imagined this might’ve been what could have been with –

Another sob. Her own.

She was wreckage.

Distantly, a voice.

“Oh, Beth, I wish you’d told me.”


End file.
